fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Disaster Magic
Disaster Magic (災害魔法, "Saigai Mahō") is a Caster Magic and is considered one of the secret Black Arts that is akin to Take Over. Description It is said that this is a unique Caster Magic as it has the potential to actually take control over it user, much like a Take Over gone wrong. It does not properly transform the user into that of a demon and the like—but rather, it morphs their atomic structure and magical powers into that of the personification of death itself. It should be noted that the 'personification of death' is not the Grim Reaper, but rather, it is the power of 'granting death through every minor infraction'. This Magic enables the user to see and interact with the strands of chaos on both people and in the environment around around them . The disasters he can now control theoretically range from being able to command asteroid showers without breaking a sweat to causing heart attacks, nose bleeds, and even causing the opponent's spells to backfire on them. With this Magic, the user is also able to create natural, or rather--''unnatural'', disasters from nothing and manipulate them to great effect. The range of these disasters could range anywhere from manipulating famines and droughts, to manipulating floods and freak storms, to manipulating earthquakes or landslides or volcanic eruptions. Effectively, Disaster Magic transforms the terrain around the user into a 'world of death'; as from the moment that the user initiates the Magic, everything in the immediate vicinity becomes incredibly more dangerous and more likely to offhandedly kill the opponent. With Disaster Magic, the user is capable of taking upon the form of numerous causes of death; via the principle that in this world, death, especially implausible ones, are unnatural—though the method in which this spell is obtained is via a Black Arts Tome; thus making Disater Magic a forbidden Magic on par with one of the Black Arts.The most common form that the user is takes is the plague, which spreads across the ground, poisoning everything within its path; or they could be able to initiate the effect of the opponent being attacked by a stray blast; killing them in an undignified manner. The user can induce 'death by insects'; thus giving the user the ability to detect and control a wide variety of bugs and buglike creatures . Thanks to Disaster Magic, the user is able to syncronize their senses with the bugs, allowing the user to scout and recon across vast distances, much like users of Insect Adaptation Magic. As a result, they are able to track everything that is happening in their territory. Due to the powers of Disaster Magic, the user can slowly flay their opponent alive with their bugs, have them burrow through the opponent's eyes, and even try to slip bugs inside the body to cause internal damage. The user can also create the possibility of anaphylactic shock (bee stings), comas (black widow spiders), tissue necrosis (brown recluse spiders) or death (all of the above). All in all, thanks to the conceptual nature of Disaster Magic, the user possesses a myriad of methods of attacking; giving them enormous versatility in any given situation. Category:Caster Magic Category:Black Arts Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Take Over